Apprehending
The 2.0 Patch introduced a new game mechanic, which becomes available first during a mission at level 38. Battles involving these mechanics have an entirely new set of rules and are denoted by a special icon at the bottom-right of the screen. Rules # Killing any non-vehicle unit will end the battle in defeat. # Apprehending all non-vehicle units and destroying all remaining vehicles will end the battle with a player victory. #Destroying all the enemy vehicles that are present will end the battle with a player victory, regardless if there are still non-vehicle units in the battle however, take note of the following: #* While this way may be quicker, it is less rewarding. #* This rule only applies to certain mission encounters - not the random encounters, pre-2.2. Non-Lethal Force The new non-lethal units are equipped with weapons that are designed to dish out damage while at the same time refraining from finishing off their targets. These weapons tend not to affect vehicles however. These attacks will not bring a target unit below 10% max health, and units with 10% or less health cannot be targeted by these attacks as well. These weapons can be used against any non-vehicle enemy unit (specifically Soldier, Critter and of course, Civilian unit classes), not just those that the player needs to apprehend. The player is free to bring these units into battles against Critters, Raiders and even other players in PvP. Just note that these attacks follow the above rules (cannot bring attacked units below 10% health), and that the above-mentioned units cannot be apprehended and must be finished off through normal means. Apprehending The non-lethal units are equipped with a special attack called Apprehend, indicated with a handcuff weapon icon. This attack can only be used against Civilian unit class types, which only appear during these special battles. As such, this attack is ineffective elsewhere. The attack does damage in its own right, but unlike the other non-lethal attacks, this attack can bring an enemy Civilian unit below 10%. Reducing an enemy unit's health down to zero with Apprehend will eliminate that unit from the battle, indicated by an animation of a closing jail door that appears over the affected unit. SP and gold is rewarded as normal. Special Non-Lethal Units There are units designed to hold back damage to prevent killing the enemy: * Peace Keeper :: The Peace Keeper comes with a Baton attack, as well as a Canister Launcher that launches Tear Gas. Can later be upgraded to fire EMP Canisters that affect Vehicles. * Riot Truck :: The Riot Truck comes with a Fire Hose, as well as the same Tear Gas-launching Canister Launcher. Can later be upgraded to fire EMP Canisters that affect Vehicles. * Imperial Peacemonger :: The Imperial Peacemonger is a premium unit that costs 80 nanopods to train. Unlike the Peace Keeper and Riot Truck, it is capable of lethal force. It comes with an Electrified Baton attack, as well as a Canister Launcher that launches Mustard Gas, which includes a Poison DOT. At higher ranks it unlocks a Concussive Canister and Tasers, both of which include a Stun effect. The Electrified Baton and Mustard Gas are potentially lethal.The Peacemonger is unique in that he will express his concern about attacking Civilian units with low health. Gallery Apprehending 8.png|First of tutorial images. Apprehending6.png|Another image from tutorial. Apprehending7.png|Another image from tutorial. Apprhending2.png|Showing non-lethal apprehending attacks. Apprehending3.png|Showing the mechanic which does not allow for non-lethal attacks to lower health beyond a set number. Apprehending1.png angrycivilians42.png|Angry Civilians - level 42 Category:2.0 Patch Category:Apprehend Category:Game Information